Invisible
by Emmyjazzyfinnlove61
Summary: Rory returns from Washington DC. Her thoughts on Jess and Shane. She did break up with Dean. Rory's POV


Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anyone or anything from Gilmore Girls (even Milo cause if I did we would be married by now ;D) and i also don't own Taylor Swift's song _Invisible _

A/N: I just want to let you all know that this is from Rory's POV and it takes place after she gets back from DC. She did break up with Dean and I only changed a few things about him...oh yeah and it is about Jess and Shane! thanks for reading!

Looking at them broke my heart. The way he had her pushed against that tree made me want to be her. Disgusting, wanting to be someone else because he doesn't realize that I'm right here watching them as he smiles at her when they break apart. They speak for a moment and she walks away with him watching longingly.

_She can't see the way your eyes _

_will light up when you smile_

_she'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_whenever she walks by_

_and you can't see me wanting you the way_

_you want her_

_but you are everything to me_

I see her a few days later flirting with another guy. I scowl in a way that reminds me how much you've had an affect on me. She even kissed him goodbye. I don't understand how she can do that to you. Can she not see how great you are? and how much he loves her? He walks right past me towards her with that smile on his face. The one I want directed towards me as I wave in passing, but it's not returned or even seen by him.

_and I just want to show you_

_she don't even know you_

_she's never gonna love you like I want to_

_and you just see right through me_

_but if you only knew me_

_we could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_instead of just invisible_

Since he started seeing her he's stopped reading. He doesn't like discussing books anymore and he's almost failing high school. All of his potential is going down the drain and it just makes me want to yell at the both of you. Her for stopping you from talking about your books and you for killing your love for her and books. I wonder if all that would change if I gave him a book with my thoughts in the margins?

_there's a fire inside of you_

_that can't help but shine through_

_she's never gonna see the light_

_no matter what you do_

_and all I think about is how to make you _

_think of me_

_amd everything that we could be_

It's his birthday and she's gotten him a gift. I see him open it from across the room. It's a watch. I scoff at the thoughtless gift as he smiles at her as though he doesn't even realize that she put no thought into it. And he probably doesn't. I sigh and leave his gift on the table, wrapped to perfection while her's was just handed to him in nonchalance. Mine holds a first edition Hemingway and a signed Clash CD.

_and I just want to show you_

_she don't even know you_

_she's never gonna love you like I want to_

_and you just see right through me_

_but if you only knew me_

_we could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_instead of just invisible_

They've just broken up and he looks so devistated. Probably because it was him this time that saw her kissing another guy. Looking lovingly into his eyes as they had many times before. I walk into the diner minutes after he did and sit at the counter as he shuffles around trying to keep busy. They also come in minutes later and sit at the corner table that I had occupied since getting back. They don't even notice us sitting there at the counter watching.

_like shadows in the faded light_

_we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_and make you realize_

_and I just want to show you_

_she don't even know you_

_she's never gonna love you like I want to_

_and you just see right through me_

_but if you only knew me_

_we could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_instead of just invisible_

"you wanna go to the bridge and read?" I asked him to break the long silence between us. He smiles at me and nods.

_she can't see the way your eyes_

_will light up when you smile_

A/N: I know this was really pointless and everything but it just came out and it wouldn't stop! I want some reviews people and for those of you waiting for an update on I'll make everything all right I'm sorry but I've hit a major wall...an unprettyful grey wall that has frowny faces all over it! so any help would be great!


End file.
